An Unconditional Love
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: During a trip to Italy with his father Tony falls in love at first sight with Tia and they marry before they come home. On their return home a few weeks later she collapses after having been poisoned. Who is out to get the couple & is attempting to spoil their happiness? With this story I'm experimenting slightly with my writing, so I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**An Unconditional Love**

 **Chapter 1.**

"I'm pregnant Tony." Those words had been haunting his dreams for the last couple of months or so; or rather his dreams when he was able to get some sleep that is. Those were the last words he'd heard out of Tia's, his beautiful wife's mouth; before she'd collapsed the next day. He'd come home that night to the house that they now lived in, to a gorgeous smell from her cooking and her having made the dining room so very romantic. She'd then delivered those magic words to him before they'd eaten the special meal she'd done. They'd then gone to bed and made slow passionate love to celebrate the very happy news. But now she was in hospital fighting for her life, as well as fighting to keep their unborn child alive.

They had had a real whirlwind romance, even if they had to start off with completely ignored their feelings of love at first sight that they'd had the moment their eyes met in the reception area of the hotel they were staying in during their Italian vacation. Because to start off with they were a bit suspicious that they were being set up by their fathers, because both of them were in business together. In the end though they discovered that the both of them had booked the vacations separately and hadn't known where they were going too. So the vacation had nothing at all to do with the business they were doing.

In the end the two of them had got together about a week into the vacation, after the both of them having tricked their fathers into telling them that they didn't want them to get together because of their business interests. Despite this each time their fathers got together they always seemed to end up talking just about the business. So that particular night after enduring dinner with them just talking business and not being able to get a word in edgewise to talk too each other even. In the end they'd managed to sneak away while they were having a coffee. As soon as they got out of the dining room he took her hand and then ordered them coffee on room service for his room; before they got into the elevator and went to his room. As they drunk their coffee together on the balcony sitting on the sun loungers, they finally admitted to each other how they felt about each other. As she finally said "I love you Tony." He got up from his sun lounger and went over to sit astride her on hers, as he stroked the side of her face as he pushed her hair out of the way, he replied "I love you too Tia." He then gave her a light kiss on the lips, before she put her hand into his hair on the back of his head so that the kiss got deeper and a lot more passionate. As their hands start to wander, which at times got a bit awkward because of being on the lounger, he eventually whispered in her ear "Let's get more comfortable." As he got up, he took her hand and pulled her up and once back inside the bedroom they made love for the first time.

The first moment he realized that his original feelings for her were true was the next morning when he woke up to her lying on his chest, looking so very happy and contented, although he is also amazed at how much he was in love with her all along. He then somehow managed to get himself disengaged from her; so that he could then order them breakfast from room service. After its arrival she was woken up by the smell of it, as he was just getting it ready to take it over to her he noticed her watching him with a smile on her face. Before picking up the tray to take it over he smiled back & said "Morning beautiful." She then replied "Morning gorgeous." He then picked the tray up and took it over to her and as he put it down he said "Breakfast is served madam." Then as he joined her back in bed again they then kissed before tucking into breakfast. When they'd finished it, he took the tray away and put it out of the way, then she said "So what are we going too do today?" He then gave her a kiss and replied "I can think of one way I'd like to spend the day." As they kissed once again & he pulled her in closer too him she replied "Even though I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day, I don't really think we can stay here all that time." He then said mischievously "We'll have to see if I can change your mind about that." & as they started to kiss once again, it then led to them making love.

By the time they got to the end of the first week together he knew that he was very much in love with her, not only that he also knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; & to marry her. Even though he fully expected there too be some opposition too it he went to ask her fathers permission to marry her, but he was to be in for a bit of a surprise; because her father gave his permission and also admitted that he knew very much about how Tony was feeling, because he had felt exactly the same way about Tia's mother. When Tony asked him if he thought that things might be moving a bit too fast, because if they could do it he'd like them too be married before they went home again. Her father Michael told him that he didn't think they were seeing as he & her mother Annetta had themselves been married within a week. Not only that they found out that she was expecting Tia just a couple of months later. He also tells him that if he needs any help with ID documents and things, he would get them sneaked out too him.

In the next few days he managed to sneak around organizing all the paperwork and getting things sorted out for the marriage license, but while he was doing it; & while they were out and about as they went past jewelry stores he got her to drop hints on the rings she liked. Then one day as they were returning back to the hotel again, they saw a couple coming out of a building following them getting married, & he got her to talk about where she'd like to get married. On that same trip he also managed to find out the dress she'd really like without looking at it, & he'd then called the store later on to put it by for her father to collect later on.

Finally by the end of the week everything was in place and ready for them to get married on the Saturday. So he decided that the Friday was going too be the day of the proposal, & the admitting too her that they were going to be getting married the next day.

When they woke up together on that Friday morning he found that he was feeling really nervous, but also very happy and excited about doing it & proposing to the woman that he loved very much. After having breakfast in bed, & of course starting their morning in their usual perfect way, he then took her to a health spa for a morning of pampering. Then after having a light lunch together he then took her shopping and told her that it was his special treat, as he wanted her to look special that night when they went out for their meal. Although in the end she did slightly get her own back on him, because when she tried the dress she liked on it fitted perfectly, so she wouldn't show him it & said he'd have to wait until that night to see it. So as he paid for it she made sure that it was kept hidden away from him.

Once they got back to the hotel once again they had a cup of coffee, then they left each other at her bedroom door with a kiss while they got ready for the very special night to come. As she was getting herself ready she was feeling really happy that she was doing all of it for Tony, but she was also starting to wonder if he could be heading towards a proposal; & she knew that because she loved him so very much, she would be saying 'Yes' too him.

When he went back to get her after getting himself and his room ready for later on, as she answered his knock on the door and opened it, they stood there looking at each other absolutely dumbstruck thinking how stunning they both looked. In the end he managed to get out "You look stunning. They then kissed before he took her hand and went back to his room once again.

After opening the door to his room, he then turned too her and told her to close her eyes, he also covered them over with his hands just to make sure; also on the promise that as he guided her around he wouldn't let her walk into anything or fall over anything. After guiding her to what she thinks is possibly the middle of the room, he then lets her go saying that she has to keep her eyes closed and he then goes round lighting all the candles he'd got prepared before going to get her. As he then comes back to her and takes her hands & tells her to open them; as she does so not only is she stunned and amazed, she also finds that she's feeling really emotional and has to keep thinking too herself 'Get a grip, you can't let yourself go before anything else happens.' But she doesn't have to wait long, because he then turns round and picks up a yellow rose, which are her favorite colour of rose. As he gives it too her he gets down on one knee, produces a ring box from out of his pocket, then as he opens the box he utters the magic words "Will you marry me?" As soon as she sees that the ring is exactly the same one as she fell in love with when he asked her what she might like; it makes her go completely & she starts to cry happy tears as she says "Yes I will." He then slips the ring on her finger and gets up to give her a hug. Once she begins to settle he lets go of her but leaves one arm round her waist and then says

"The other question is, will you marry me tomorrow?" She looks at him with amazement and says "What?"

He answers "I would like to marry you tomorrow, I love you & want to spend the rest of my life with you as soon as possible."

She says "So would I, but how?"

"I did it all properly and asked for your father's permission, & don't be mad at him, but he's been conspiring with me to get everything organized for tomorrow morning." She throws her arms around him and says

"I'm not mad at either of you, this is the best surprise in the world; I love you both so much. What about my dress?"

"You'll find out as it's a surprise. I do promise you though that I have not seen it. I just wanted this too be for us, but if you do want too do something else for family and friends, we can perhaps do a vow renewal or something back at home."

"Let's just wait and see about that because I'd much rather do this for just us for now."

"Well that is also the purpose of tonight, because I didn't want to have too go through having to have a stag do; so this is our celebration. Even if we can't spend tonight together." She gives him a kiss and replies "Well we can perhaps make up for it tomorrow night, when we're celebrating being husband and wife. Who knows? Perhaps we might even be lucky in more ways than one."

He then asks "Does that mean you're thinking that we should start a family straight away?"

She answers "I would like too, as long as you want a family of course?"

"I would love to have a family with you, as long as you're sure about it? As I don't want you to end up giving up the career you love, if you decide on doing that of course."

"If I do decide to give up I will do, I'm a teacher and I can always do the job from home; so I can always keep my hand in if I do give it up and then return. I know that from being bought up by my Nonna's, it was drummed into me about having too be a stay at home mom, but I will make that choice when the time comes."

"As long as you're sure?"

"I'm very sure." They then kiss and he says "Come on lets have some food and celebrate before our time runs out."

They then have a really great night of celebrating, which of course does end up with them going too bed together and making slow passionate love, & them both falling into a happy but exhausted sleep. Although when he does wake her up a little while later to tell her that she has to go she doesn't really want too leave his side. As they walk back to her room hand in hand, they leave each other at the door because he says that if he goes in with her then temptation might get the better of them once again. After they kiss for a final time he then gets another wrapped up box from his pocket and tells her that she shouldn't open it until the morning because it's her wedding present. When she says that she hasn't got him anything because of not knowing about things. He gives her a gentle kiss on the lips and says that having her as his wife is the best present he could ever have.

That night is the first night that they've had apart since they got together as a couple, they both end up finding it difficult to sleep; so they then end up texting each other instead. Although when they start getting a bit flirtatious, he does say that they'd better stop doing it; because otherwise he'll end up coming down to get her.

The wedding day itself ends up being a very special and emotional day, but still a very perfect day. When she gets up she's feeling very nervous as well as very happy. Because of the nerves getting too her she starts feeling really sick and that she doesn't want to eat any breakfast, but she does make sure that she does manage to eat some. Just as she's finishing her breakfast there's a knock on the door. When she opens it, it's her father with another woman. Her father has also got her dress and she also finds that the woman with him is there too do her hair and makeup. While they're getting everything ready and prepared to help her with getting ready, she goes into the bathroom and opens Tony's present, inside of it is a locket with a picture of them together which he'd taken. When she then sees the loving inscription that he's put on the back of it, she gets really emotional. She then puts it on & goes out to join them, & her dad then tells her to open the dress bag he's put on the door. When she does so & finds that it's the dress that she really wanted, the emotions do finally get too her and she bursts into tears. Her father then hugs her and says "He loves you very much."

Once she & her father are both ready her flowers then come for her. As they wait to leave he says

"I'm very proud of you, & you look really stunning. I also know that you're mother would've been very proud of you as well; if she was here."

"I know she would've been, & I wish she was here." He then gets something out of his pocket as he says

"So do I, but I know she would've wanted you to have this." As she opens the ring box that he hands her and inside it is the eternity ring of her mother's that she used to really love, he then says

"I gave it too her when she had you, & I know that she would've wanted you to have it when you got married." She then kisses him and as she puts it on she says "Thanks dad."

The ceremony itself is just short and sweet, plus once again it's in a venue which she had chosen. What she really loves though is not only how gorgeous Tony looks in his suit, but that he is also looking just as nervous as she's feeling. Not only that they both manage to get really emotional as they say their vows to each other. The very best moment of course is at the end of the ceremony when they're declared husband and wife, as well as when they get to kiss.

For their reception they go & eat at the restaurant which during their time there has become their favourite, & which they have the meal to celebrate with their fathers. To their surprise between them their fathers have also organized tickets for them to go over to Venice so that they can have a little bit of a honeymoon. So after doing little speeches between them, she & Tony head back to the hotel again and get packing and leave for Venice.

 **A/N: That's it for this first chapter, & I hope that you enjoy this story! I know that it's something a bit different from me. Even though I know that I'm only a new writer and I am sort of experimenting with this, but it was a story I had stuck in my head & thought that this will be the best way to tell it! For most of the way through it will start in the present time and whether it's being told by Tony's memories or Tia's should be reasonably clear, but if at anytime a chapter end comes back again to the present I will make it clear! So please enjoy it! Xxx. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unconditional Love**

 **Chapter 2.**

As Tony came round from that haunting dream, he realized that it was his cell ringing that had woken him up. It was Doctor Brad Pitt calling about Tia and he ended the call by saying "I'll be right there." As he then picked up his jacket to put on, seeing as he hadn't bothered to get undressed the night before with Gibbs having sent him home from the hospital. He'd had a freshen up and shower before getting himself something to eat, which he didn't really want to eat and forced himself too because of feeling so sick with his worrying about Tia. After that he went to lie on the sofa with her journal to read. He'd got a bit upset while doing it because of the way that she'd really poured her heart out in it, most of it being of course about how much she she loved him. He was also doing it because even though he'd been benched from the investigation because of it involving his wife. He wanted to see for himself if there could be any clues for the case in there. Plus there was also the thing of her having written about their sex life in it and he didn't particularly want any of the others to read about it. Although he did also know that she would most probably kill him if she found out that he'd read it, when she got home again. (He was staying positive and saying when, as he was very determined that it wasn't going too be if.) He'd then gone and fallen asleep while reading it and that's what had been the reason for the haunting dream. As he then ran out the door picking up the keys and the journal as he went. In a way he was also regretting that he let Gibbs persuade him to go home. Although he was also smiling to himself about what she'd written about them coming home from honeymoon and meeting the team for the first time.

 ***FB*** Even though their dad's had organized the Venice trip for their honeymoon, because of them not being able to change the prpre-booked tickets from Rome back home again. So the day before the return to Rome other than having a trip in a condola they then didn't move out of their hotel room! Then the next day it was back to Rome and a start on the preparations for their return to DC and their new lives as a married couple. They also spent the night before their return with their fathers. They also decided that on their return home she would give up the lease on her apartment and move in with Tony, while they did a house hunt for their new home.

So on their return to DC the first place they went to was her apartment and she got her stuff packed up, then after getting it packed into both her and Tony's car they headed home to his apartment. Where they also got sorted out with a storage company to collect her larger stuff and they would then decide what they wanted out of it when they'd found their new home. Of course on their arrival at his apartment he said he wanted to show her round the apartment first, so they'd get it later. After opening the door and getting it a little bit open, he then scooped her up into his arms to carry his new wife over the threshold. After putting her down he then said "Welcome home Mrs DiNozzo." Before taking her into a very passionate kiss.

That night once they'd got her stuff unpacked and sorted out they then had a Chinese take out when the subject of work and their friends came up, and what they were going too do about telling them all about what had happened during the vacation. He was going too be returning to work the next day, while she'd still got another week left before she returned back to school for the new term. In the end they decided that they would have a party or something the next weekend so they could have a celebration with their friends and also tell anyone that they hadn't managed to tell. He then said that if she was up to it she could go into work with him, so that they could then tell everyone there. Mostly because now that he'd got the ring on his finger he didn't ever want to take it off and he certainly didn't want to do it up until the weekend. He also knew that once the others got asking him about his time away, he would most probably end up giving something away. Which he didn't want to happen, seeing as he knew their news was most probably going to come as a shock to them all anyway. As he had been truthful to her all along and had told her about his reputation, even if what he'd told people was probably only half true. As he said it she jokingly replied "So I suppose that I've conquered the playboy's heart?" Because of the way they were now sitting on the sofa cuddled up together he turned to kiss her as he said "You certainly have Mrs DiNozzo because I love you very much." She then replied "And I love you very much too." So with that she agreed that she'd go into the Navy Yard with him the next morning, unless of course they ended up getting a really early call out. After having given her a description of everyone in the team, she'd written in her journal that she was looking forward to meeting them all, but due to his description of Gibbs she'd said that she was very nervous about meeting him.

The next morning Tony could tell that Tia was feeling extremely nervous, but did do all he could to reassure her that everything would be ok. When they arrived at the Navy Yard he got her sorted out with her passes, then as they got off the elevator on his floor and approached the bullpen it was to find that they were the first to arrive there. When they got to his desk he also surprised her because on the quiet he'd got one of their favorite wedding pics framed, which he pulled out of his kit bag and put it on his desk. Not only that he also took out a few more pics out of his bag that he'd taken of her during their honeymoon along with a couple of them together, which he then put up on the wall behind his desk. After that he then got her to sit on his desk chair, not long after that the next thing she heard was a yell of "Tony!" Then just a flash of black and white rushing at him before jumping on him in a hug. From his description she guessed that it was most probably Abby. It also made her laugh with the way he eventually nearly fell over as he breathlessly said "Abs I sort of need to breathe!" Before she finally let go of him, but after finally seeing Abby properly, Tia could tell that Tony had described Abby to a t. When Abby finally saw Tia sitting there she asked Tony who she was, but he told her that they wanted to talk to everyone together. So if she could also do him a favor and get Ducky and Jimmy to come up there. Just before Abby went off though he did at least introduce the two of them. He then did the same with McGee being next is and then Bishop, then finally Ducky and Jimmy once they got there with Abby again. What also made Tia laugh was that as Tony said that if Gibbs just walked in and said "Grab your gear!" Including doing his Gibbs impression, that he was going too go mad. She could all of a sudden feel all of their eyes on her warning her not to say anything because Gibbs was standing right behind Tony, so he then delivered a head slap so Tony said "Sorry boss!" She also then found herself wondering about Gibbs all knowing ways that Tony had described because of the way Gibbs looked at her with a ghost of a smile on his lips after the head slap, it felt like he what the announcement to come was going too be. After that he then pulled Tia up from his chair and as they stood in front of them all holding hands he started by nervously saying "I'd just like to say that while I've been away some big changes have happened in my life because I met this very special woman Tia, thanks also to our fathers. Anyway we've sort of fallen in love and got married, so this beautiful, gorgeous woman is now my wife and I love her very much." As they then did a kiss it was to a few "Oooh's and aaah's." After breaking apart they squeeze the hands they're holding and she then added "You're also the first to know, seeing as it was only our fathers at the wedding and only getting back yesterday we've not told anyone else yet." The next thing they know is that Abby's jumping on them with a hug and saying "Congratulations!" McGee and Bishop then also wish them congratulations with shaking both their hands before Ducky and Jimmy do the same. Finally Gibbs then shakes hands with Tony and slaps him on the shoulder before he gives Tia a hug, as he lets go of her he says to Tony "Congratulations it looks like you've got one very special woman here." The two of them then shook hands again as Tony said "Thank you boss!" Once they eventually all get settled down to doing some work Abby asks Gibbs if she can give Tia a tour and he agrees to it.

After giving Tia the tour of the building she and Abby end up back in the lab again, she's also quite surprised at the way they become friends really quickly. Abby also tells her that if they end up getting stuck with a venue for the party then just give her a shout as she's sure she could find somewhere for them. If they also need help with food or anything else then she'd be happy to help with that as well. Around lunch time Tia decides that she should head for home, so she says goodbye to everyone and Tony sees her out.

That night they also end up being given a little bit of a surprise. When Tony gets home she's just in the middle of sorting out food for them both, once she gets it in the oven, she and Tony sit cuddled up on the sofa together with a glass of wine each and they talk about her visit. While they're talking there's a knock on the door, when Tony answers it, it turns out too be Gibbs as he walked in he said "I hope that I'm not disturbing you?" As he then hands them both a large package Tia replied "You weren't disturbing us, you're welcome and thank you." As she and Tony then open the package between them, Tia soon sees that Tony had given him a copy of their very favourite wedding pic, which Gibbs had then put it into a really gorgeous ornate frame which he had obviously made. As she then gets slightly emotional she goes over to Gibbs and gives him a hug as she said "Thank you Gibbs it's beautiful." Even Tony had got a little emotional also as he agreed with her and also thanked Gibbs. While Tony and Gibbs then sort out putting it up above the fire place on the wall, she goes to check on the food cooking and to also get Gibbs a drink. By the time she gets back again they've both managed to get the picture up, as she hands Gibbs the drink she said "Would you like to stay for dinner Gibbs?" He answers "Are you sure? As I'm sure that the two of you would want too be alone." As Tony then said that they were sure they wanted him to stay. He does so and they spend a pleasant night together. By the time Gibbs leaves they have all become really close.

On his arrival at the hospital Tony finds Brad waiting for him in the corridor next to where Tia is being kept, he then takes him into a nearby office. As they both take seats Brad says "I'm sorry Tony but during the night Tia had a minor heart attack. Don't worry both she and the baby are ok. It does mean though that the Y Pestis is attacking her heart and if it happens again we may not be so lucky. We've been talking to the specialist who we've been in touch with. There's a chance that we may be able to save her, but we will need you're help." He then goes onto explain that because of Tony's immunity they will need to take some of his blood and see if by giving her a transfusion it could attract the infection within her system. Which would be a lot safer than going down the bone marrow transplant option because the baby wouldn't survive that. Plus there would also be a chance that the baby's immunity would be lifted as well from what they'd get of it. He does also warn that if it does work it will still be a long road to recovery for her, plus until they get her awake they won't know how much the heart attack has done. He then adds "I know how hard this decision is going too be for you Tony, but if you could tell us by tonight what you want too do because we do want to move as quick as possible on this." Tony doesn't really show any sign of reaction and just asks if he can see her and Brad agrees.

As they get into the area Brad does the usual and just allows Tony to stand outside the isolation area, which he does find quite difficult. Not only because of his worries about his wife and baby, but also from his own memories of being stuck in that big glass room with the blue lights, especially with Tia being in exactly the same bed as he was all those years ago. For a while he stands there pressing his forehead and hands against the glass, not believing how small and ill his wife is looking, although he does also marvel at the way she's starting to get a bit of a bump from the baby growing inside her. After a little while of standing there he all of a sudden whispers "I'm sorry." Before he goes running out.

 **A/N: So here's a new chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it! Please allow me some poetic licence because I don't have a great medical knowledge! I've also left you on a cliffhanger! So will Tony help his wife? You'll just have to wait and see! Xxx. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unconditional Love**

 **Chapter 3.**

Following Tony rushing out of the hospital Brad calls Gibbs to tell him that Tony has gone missing, as Gibbs puts the phone down he says ^Aaah hell!" When McGee asks "What is it boss?"

He answers "Can you do a check for me and see if Tony's phone is on." McGee then does his thing and replies "No I think that he's turned it off, I can't get anything."

Gibbs then says "Ok, all I know from that call with Brad is that overnight Tia had a heart attack, but she is ok. Brad didn't really explain much more but did say that he had explained to Tony that there may be a way to help Tia. Tony then went and stood outside the glass watching her for a while, then he all of a sudden disappeared. Look I'm going to go and see if I can find him. Tim keep an eye on his phone, if he turns it back on again I want to know where he is. Bishop call Duck, Jimmy and Abby to make sure that he hasn't got in touch with them."

In the end Abby is the one that finds Tony because after having left the lab to join in with the hunt for him she comes back again to find him sitting on the floor with his back against the fridge, just staring into space, with his knees pulled in against his chest with his arms wrapped round them. She then gets on the floor with him but because of the way he doesn't move, there's not any room for her to be able to get her arm round him, so instead she just puts her hand on his arm and then quietly says "What is it Tony?" He eventually clicks out of his reverie and replies "I might be the only way that Tia can be cured, but I'm scared of letting her down. I want too be able to do it, but I'm just scared that my fear is going to take over me. So if I do this will you come and be with me?"

He then finally allows her to put her arm over his shoulders as she then asks "What is it that going to be trying? And of course I'll be there for you so that we can get her here back with us where she belongs and you can all be a proper family at last."

He answers her "They need my blood for a transfusion, but you know what I'm like with needles and I've also got to sit there for a while as they take it. I know that I want too do this for her, she's my wife and I love her very much as well as our son or daughter. If I don't do this I know that I will end up losing them both. It's also hard because I know that I will have too do this today. She had a heart attack last night and there's no telling when or if will happen again. Not only that I know that I will have too do it today because otherwise I know that my fear will just build up the more I have to think about it and the fear will then get the better of me, so that I won't end up doing it."

She replies "I will be there with you and for as long as you need me for. I'll even be there with you if you need me to be if you stay around while they do the treatment."

He then says "Thanks Abs. Ok let's go and do this, but before we go I do need to see Gibbs about something. Hell he's probably out there looking for me isn't he?"

Just as he says it Gibbs appears in the doorway and says "Yes I am." He then walks in and helps the two of them up off of the floor as Tony then says "Abs could you call Brad and explain things to him, while I just talk to Gibbs."

She replies "Yeah sure, just come and get me when you're ready to leave."

"Will do."

After leaving the lab Gibbs and Tony get into the elevator as usual Gibbs stops it and then says "So what is it?"

Tony answers "I know that I'm benched and I know that I'm going too be killed if Tia ever finds out what I did. But I didn't want anyone else other than me going through her journal with her having written so many personal things in there. Look I know it's a long shot but before we met Tia was having problems with fellow teacher Jordan Sparks, especially following her getting the promotion. Not only that just before they found out the promotion result she was having problems with him making advances towards her and had put in a complaint about him. I've only done some quick research but his son Damon is in her class. Now didn't Ducky and Brad agree that things had happened over a period of time before that final big dose? So what if Jordan was putting it in letters for Damon? As the kid wouldn't have had to handle them because Jordan himself could just put them on her desk. As she probably wouldn't have thought anything of things until that final dose and what happened, happened." Gibbs then starts the elevator once again to head back to the lab again as he gets out of it alone he says to Tony "Go up to McGee and get him to start going through her direct classroom CCTV and do background on Jordan."

"Will do boss, what are you going too do?"

Gibbs answers "I'm going to get Abby to quickly go through Tia's desk evidence and see if we can be lucky in finding something. Don't worry I will make sure that we can get you back to the hospital again. And Tony I don't blame you for going through that on your own, I would have done the same thing. Thank you and I promise you that if it is him I'll make sure that we get him." As Tony starts the elevator and as the doors close he says "I know you will boss."

By the time Tony and Abby leave for the hospital they've discovered some traces of the Y Pestis powder on the letters they found, but the killer is on the very final letter that was found on her. As they leave Abby tells McGee that she's got prints running on the unknown prints on the letters. She's already got Tia's prints discounted from them, but she's set it up for him to be alerted if it does come up with anything while they're at the hospital.

When they get to the hospital Brad takes them to a private room and says that he thought it was probably for the best because it gives Tony a chance of relaxing a bit more. As they start everything going to take his blood Abby gets Tony to concentrate only on her. Once everything is done to also take his attention away from the blood going into the bag it's going into she makes him tell her about he and Tia finding their house.

 ***FB*** They had been searching for weeks and the both of them were just starting to think that they weren't going to get anywhere. They then managed to find the house online and found that they did really like the description of it and decided that they would go and have a look at it so made an appointment to go and see it. As things went they both started to like it as soon as they saw it from the outside as they sat in the car waiting for the agent to turn up. When they finally got inside they fell in love with it that bit more and as they made their way round they just knew that the place was going too be their family home. After putting in an offer for it and it being accepted, when they finally had it as theirs they stayed living at the apartment because with help from Gibbs and the others they got the decorating and other jobs done, before they finally moved there.

While doing the decorating it had been a very special time, especially at the times when they were there on their own. He also admits that there were times they would just look at each other and wonder how they could be so much in love with each other and that they were getting this house ready for themselves and their family. Especially when they never thought that falling in love with someone could happen so fast or even too them. They also loved it when sometimes when they were on their own that they did have the odd paint war between them. The best thing in the world though was knowing that they were doing everything for their future. As Abby brings him out of his reverie slightly by saying "Eww! You two didn't?" With a mischievous smile on his face he asks "What?" She then answers "Go and do things on the dust sheets?" He then goes back into his thoughts again and remembers with a smile not only his own memories but those that Tia had also written down.

For a few days Tia had been at the house on her own doing what she could decorating wise because Tony and the others had been stuck on a long and difficult case for a while. Before it came up they'd been decorating in the dining room, so as she was already there at the house as the case finally closed he decided to join her. So before going round there he headed back to the apartment and changed into his scruffy painting gear and then he joined her at the house. After a while of them doing the painting together he soon found that his head was getting so much clearer and he was getting into a clearer head space and forgetting it all. Then after a while the fun started because from the word go with the decorating he'd banned her from going up any ladders, just in case she was already pregnant or got pregnant as they were doing the decorating, as he didn't want anything to happen before they had got suspicious that she might be so. He'd been up the ladder painting the ceiling, she was holding the ladder for him and started to jokingly wabble it on him. So to get his own back on her he started shaking the brush on her so it was dripping paint on her. When he finally came down the ladder she'd got her brush ready with paint on it and went to blob it on his nose which she did do, they then started to have a paint war between them and were chasing each other round the house. They then ended up back in the dining room once again, after getting each other with some paint for a final time things then developed into the two of them kissing and a roll round in the dust sheets. Because of what happened though they did dispose of the dust sheets and then bought some new ones before anyone else had got round to help again."

This time as he comes out of his reverie properly he all of a sudden says "Do you think that everyone will help me again?" Abby answers "How so?"

He then replies "Well me and Tia agreed to keep the bedrooms neutral until we found out that she was pregnant so that we could then change things into a nursery together. I know that when this treatment works we know that it will be a while before she'll be able too do anything, not only that with the state her lungs are going too be in she might end up struggling with the paint smell and things, which I don't want to happen. Not only that we don't know how long it's going too be that she will be stuck in here recovering for. So it could end up being very close to the time of the birth before she is home. So I would like to get it done for her as a welcome home present as a surprise. As I mean if we do go onto having more children we'll get that chance of doing the nursery together perhaps next time."

Abby says "Of course we will help you and of course you know what Gibbs is like, he's most probably already made a start on working on making furniture for you, he most probably started it the moment that you told him that she was pregnant."

"Thank you." After a few minutes the emotions start getting to him and as the tears start coming Abby gets up and hugs him saying "Hey come on she's a strong woman, she will fight this and come back too you."

He replies "I know it's just so hard watching her go all through this, I know that we did our own vows and still included that we'd be there together through sickness and health, but I never thought that it would happen so soon. Not only that after having gone through this disease myself I know that before they put her into the coma how scared she was probably feeling with not being able to breathe because of the fluid buildup, and for her being doubly scared because of the baby. Plus when she recovers I'm going to pretty much know how she feels and will know her frustration at only being able to do so very little before getting really breathless, which of course will get worse nearer the end of the pregnancy. The thing I'm mostly worried about is when she comes round with how long she's been out for, will her head go to the place where she thinks that she's lost the baby and how much it's going too be a shock that she's now got a bump and that there's a baby moving around inside her."

Abby says "You're strong enough too do this Tony and to be there for her and as you've said you are going to know how she feels because of having been through it yourself. You should feel lucky that you do know how she's feeling, as I shouldn't think that there's too many married couples or couples full stop that have suffered from exactly the same disease as each other. And whatever happens in both of your futures, medically wise you'll always be able to talk things through. To some extent you've both ended up with this disease under similar circumstances also." As he wipes his hand that isn't attached to the blood bag over his face to wipe away his tears that have fallen, he then adds "But why did he have to do it too her? There's not a bad bone in her body and she wouldn't harm anyone."

Abby replies "We know that and I know that Gibbs will get it out of him, especially as he has hurt a member of our family. It's just like all the cases you've covered in your life time there's always a reason why people do what they do. But with knowing that she got the promotion and he didn't, plus of course the way that she didn't give way to his advances then reported him for it, he most probably just did it because of wanting revenge on her."

"I'd also love to know how he got hold of the disease as well, as surely he must've had some help with it, not only that how the hell did he do it without putting his child in danger, let alone himself. I just hope that all of this isn't connected to Lowell again because that would be just too much."

Abby then says "Well we should hopefully find out soon enough and then you both can put it all behind you once and for all." He then takes Abby's hand and says "I really hope so Abs, I really hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**An Unconditional Love**

 **Chapter 4.**

After getting the blood that they need from Tony Brad orders Abby to make sure that he remains lying on the bed that he's on for at least another hour. Especially as they've got to do what they need to before they start putting the blood into Tia to start the treatment.

For once Tony does manage to actually do as he's told and does stay where he is. Brad then comes and gets both he and Abby as things are getting set up for the treatment to begin. As they make their way to the area where Tia is Brad explains that they still can't go anywhere near her, especially Tony because his immunity is now going too be compromised due to the blood that they've taken from him; and it will now be that way for a while until the blood has replenished itself. When they get to the area Brad tells them to stand at the glass behind Tia's bed. He leaves them there as he goes in to talk to Cameron. When he comes out again he says to Tony "I know that you've already had a chance of seeing your baby when we've been doing checks. But now we think it's time that daddy had a chance at a proper look, especially as we are close to twelve weeks anyway. I do know that you'd rather be in there holding her hand, but I promise you that once she's out of there we will do an extra scan so the two of you can share it together." When Brad goes back in again he turns the monitor so that Abby and Tony can see it. Just as the monitor then flickers into life, Abby takes his hand. Then he all of a sudden feels a hand on his shoulder, when he turns it's Gibbs. As the grainy image of the baby inside his wife come through he starts to get a bit emotional. The tears then come as he sees the baby's heartbeat racing away, because it starts to bring back his memories of her starting to feel unwell as well as the morning sickness starting, as even though he hid it from her he somehow knew that his wife was pregnant.

 ***FB*** The first signs of her possibly being pregnant started coming after Tia had just recovered from what had seemed too have been a cold. Which they had realized later on was probably when the first attack with the Y Pestis had taken place. Because even though it had started to attack her system the dose had only been large enough to have caused the cold, even so it had still taken her quite a while to get over it. As it went off she then had a couple of days of being really sick, but because of the way her temperature was a bit up and down and the way she also kept feeling dizzy, she just put it down to it being a stomach bug. Then a few weeks later she got another bad cold alongside the being sick. That had been when Tony had told her to go to the doctors because he was getting really worried about her, even if he did have a feeling that the being sick was down to her being pregnant. As she then started to get over the cold again, but was still being sick she did decide on going to the doctors. As Tony's mind then wandered to her journal entry the day before the doctors appointment, it had all come to her all of a sudden because sitting down and thinking about things she'd realized that she was late and had a feeling that she could be pregnant. So she'd been absolutely delighted when the doctor had confirmed it for her. When she got home she had then written how happy and excited she was that they'd got their wish for having a family, plus she'd also written down the plan she had for telling him the good news. Then there was the final quick entry about how the night before had gone perfectly and that the two of them had been delighted with the news. Not only that with the way they had then made love to celebrate the news, he had made her feel so very loved. She knew that she was very much in love with Tony and he certainly was a very special man. Not only that he was the father to their son or daughter. ***FB***

What brings him out of those memories is feeling Gibbs squeezing his shoulder, he then realizes that Brad is asking him if he wants to know the sex of the baby. After a little pause to think about it, he then all of a sudden says that he does want to know. So Brad says that he'll get a picture printed for him and will tell him the news when he brings it to him. He does do just that and as he hands the picture to Tony he says "Congratulations Tony, you have a son on the way." Once again Tony breaks down, but this time it's with happy tears as he also says "I have a son Gibbs."

Later on after Abby has left them he and Gibbs stay there while the doctors get her treatment started, then after a while Gibbs says "So do you want to stay here or come home with me? There's a steak waiting with your name written on it if you do." Tony replies "Thanks boss!" When Gibbs leaves him, he then goes and stands back in the spot he was in earlier when he ran out, this time he whispers through the glass to her "I've done it for you Tia. Now please work hard to come back to me and our son, we both need you. I'm going to leave you now and go to Gibbs, but I promise I will be back here again in the morning. Please don't do like you did last night too me again." He then blows her a kiss and whispers "I love you Tia." Before he finally leaves.

At Gibbs while he's still cooking their steaks Tony goes and has a shower plus has a change of clothes. Seeing as he'd got some stuff round there because he had said that when they found out that she was pregnant that he would keep some stuff there, because if they had a long case or had just worked late, he'd crash at Gibbs so that he wouldn't disturb her crawling into bed in the early hours. The only exception he was going to make was going too be towards the end of the pregnancy, because he didn't want too be at Gibbs if she went into labor. As he showered he couldn't explain it, but he all of a sudden had the feeling that Tia was going too be ok and started to get the feeling of the weight of the last few weeks worry being lifted off his shoulders. Not only that as the smell of the steaks cooking was drifting up to him in the shower, after having felt sick and not having wanted to eat for weeks. The smell of steaks makes his stomach rumble with hunger and his mouth also starts watering.

Along with having the most wonderful steaks that Tony finds that he does really enjoy so much, he also has a first beer for him in weeks because he also found that he couldn't face drinking alcohol either. Which he had also been slightly surprised about, as he had always been certain that if he did ever hit a major crisis in his life he would end up being like his mother and father by turning to the demon drink; yet here he was only just having his first drink in weeks. Gibbs also explained to him that they'd got Jordan in custody. Following Brad's advice though they weren't going too be interviewing him until they'd been given the "All clear!" Because with Ducky having profiling him as well as talking to Brad they'd both said that if he'd been able to set everything up in a non lab situation and endanger himself and his child, they wouldn't put it past him to have an attempt at trying to infect himself or even have powder on himself to get more revenge on those having him in custody or a way of not having to face charges. Because however they were looking at things at the moment, even if Tia was just his sole target because of what had happened between them; the charges were going too be the attack of a wife of a federal agent. Because of Brad also saying that he didn't want anything too do with him, which Gibbs couldn't really blame him for. Plus of course there would also be the thing of having to be on Tia's side as a witness when it got to trial. So they'd got Jordan in isolation with one of Brad's colleague's doing regular checks for 48 hours, although they were already planning on leaving him in there for an extra day so that he could have a taste of what Tia had been going through, before they of course put her into the coma. His son was also now under the care of social services. They'd also got him in isolation in case of exposure, but he was in a step down unit from what Tia and his father was in. The next day a hasmat team would be going into the house to check for evidence and make sure that the house was clear. As they talk Tony also admits that with seeing Tia go through what she has done so far he can now understand how hard it was for all of them to watch him go through it. Not only that it's also given him some insight into what Kate did by staying with him, despite having been given the all clear from it and being more at risk with having the cold. Because if he was honest he would've happily done the same thing and gone in too be with her. The only thing that had stopped him from going in was knowing that if he had ended up getting it again he may not have been able to fight it this time. So if Tia and the baby had then survived, she would have been facing recovery and being a single mother, so he didn't want to leave her as a widow too do it. In a way he was also thankful that Jordan hadn't got into his records and found out about him having had it, because even if it had been part of a jealousy thing as he may have targeted him instead and left her as a widow that way as well. It then makes Gibbs admit just how hard it had been watching him go through it alongside having to keep himself going with the investigation, when all he really wanted too do was be by his side. It had also been just as hard watching Tia go through it. Because it was just as hard watching another member of his family having to go through it all. If anything had happened to him he would've promised that he would make sure that she was never on her own because of her being family and his wife, so he would never have let Tony or her down. Because Tia had been so good for him, as she had settled and grounded him and she certainly was one very special woman. Tony then admits that was what he thought of her from the first moment he saw her. Even if the both of them had fought against those original feelings because of thinking that it was because their father's had wanted them to be together, but they were both so happy that it didn't turn out too be that way. He somehow knew though that she was going too be ok and that they were going too be a very happy family. So much so he'd already asked Abby. But with knowing how breathless she was going too be even when she finally got out of hospital. So as a welcome home surprise and partly to get rid of the paint smell before she got home, he wanted to get the nursery sorted out. Although he was planning on leaving a couple of things that she might be able too do as well. So Gibbs tells him that he will be happy to help in any way he can. He also tells him that even when he's cleared to go back to work once they'd got the investigation finished, he shouldn't feel like he had to rush back because he could take as much compassionate leave as he wanted and needed. Because even if she had recovered reasonably well, due to what had happened there would still be the chance they would class the pregnancy as high risk, so he'd want to be as close to home as possible in case anything happened. Of course if he was back at work again he would make sure he got home if anything happened, even if they were in the middle of a crime scene. So he would make sure she knew to call one or the both of them if anything did happen. Of course though he'd got the fun to come with the pregnancy hormones and the strange cravings, that at times could even happen in the middle of the night so you had to go out to find an open store to get it!

After they'd talked for most of the night, when Tony finally went to bed he actually found himself feeling tired and wanting to sleep, which he does so. Not only that he isn't plagued by any nightmares and actually has really good good dreams of them all being together as a family!

 **A/N: So here at last is the new chapter, been battling a bit to get it done because the last 3 weeks have been a bit hectic! Anyway I hope that you all enjoy it! I just also want to say thank you to everyone that has read this so far and also for the reviews! Xxx. D. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Unconditional Love**

 **Chapter 5.**

Following having her treatment Tia ends up surprising everyone with the speed at which she starts on her recovery. Because her levels of the disease drop to the same as what the disease had left in Tony's own system. So because of that they still keep her in isolation but move her into a step down unit instead. They do it like that so that she can still have the same levels of care that she was getting in the main unit. Especially as she was still a bit up and down with her breathing and oxygen levels. As she was managing on a nasal canula during the day and at night was back on a full mask again. They were also still keeping her unconscious, but were reducing the levels of sedation very slowly. Tony was also very delighted about her being moved into the new unit because now all he had to do before going in there, was change into sterilized clothes and shoes. As well as making sure that he put on the sterilization gel on to all exposed skin to help prevent him from passing on any infections on his skin. He could now at least be able to sit at his wife's side, as well as being able to touch and kiss her. But the best thing of all was also now being able to touch and hold her stomach so that he could feel their son kicking and punching away inside her.

The other good news they had was that her father had finally got his passport problems sorted out. Because when Tony had called him to tell him what had happened to Tia. He tried to fly straight out to be by both their sides as he was in Italy at the time. But for some reason his passport wasn't accepted and he'd had to remain there. Although Vance had very quickly got on their side. So in those early days had fought to get a temporary visa granted to Michael. Then after he'd had to return to Italy again, Vance had continued the fight over his passport problems. Eventually he got things sorted out with a full apology to the family for all the inconvenience caused. So he was now finally by his daughter's side to. Sometimes he and Tony would sit with her together. Or they would take it in turns to be with her, so that they could go home and get some rest and a freshen up. Through everything it seems to bring father-in-law and son-in-law closer together in their relationship, especially as Tony also invites Michael to stay at the house.

As that first week in the step down unit comes to an end, because of some of the things that have come up during tests and their observations. Brad tells Tony that even though they're keeping her heavily sedated; she is showing signs of wanting to come out of it on her own. So if she manages to come round on her own they're going to let her do it. Because if they do sedate her more to prevent it happening she'd only fight it even more and could make herself ill. Which of course they didn't want to happen. It's then not long after that, that Tony gets the feeling that she is going to wake up in her own terms. Because it seems like she's starting to show some signs of awareness. As after having a break and while alone as he and her dad do their change round. He walks into the room and it looks as though she's been having a fight with the bed clothes. So he puts them all back straight again, then kisses her on the forehead and takes her hand as he sits at her side. He then says quietly to her "I hope that you weren't having a bad dream or anything like that in that pretty little head of yours." Just after saying it he's at first not sure. But thinks that she had a go at squeezing his hand. So to test things and to see if he was right he tells her to squeeze his hand once for no and twice for yes. While keeping hold of her hand just as an off the cuff comment he says "I hope this means that you're coming back to me again because I've missed you so much." She answers him yes with two squeezes of his hand. Just as he's about to let go of it she squeezes really hard for him not to let go. After easing up on her grip she then does four squeezes. Because of not knowing if she means that she loves him to or that she's missed him to, he asks her and as she says yes after each question. He knows that she did mean it was to both of them.

It's then during the net few days that he starts telling her what's been going while she's been out of it and that everyone is really looking forward to seeing back with them again. The only thing that he's really not sure how to approach her with is over the pregnancy because of not being that sure about what she remembers about it. As things go on the day before she finally comes round. Tony somehow knows that it's not going to be long before it happens with the strength in the way that she's been squeezing his hand has been increasing. Especially when all of a sudden she does a really strong squeeze and he also notices that she's got a really pained expression on her face. As he then stands up and puts his hand on her bump he can tell that junior is having a real big kicking and punching session inside her. So with the hand that still in his, he flattens it out and puts it on the spot that junior is kicking and punching in leaving his hand on top of hers. In his other hand he takes her free one and says to her "You kept our baby safe and sound in there, you've got a really nice bump and I guess that he or she is having a bit of an active session in thereat the moment. So you have to wake up and be with us. Especially as I know what we're having and I'm not going to tell you that until you wake up." He then stays like that for a while feeling with her their baby kicking away inside.

It's finally the next night that she wakes up. Tony has just come back in again to her from having his break to go and get something to eat; as he sits down he notices that her eyes are dancing away under her closed eyes. Just as he kisses her on the forehead before he sits down, her eyes shoot open and she then reaches up to pull him down so that they can kiss. The only trouble is that no matter how careful he tries to be with her it does set off a coughing fit. As he sees the panic come up in her eyes he reaches up and gets the oxygen mask on her, along with pushing the button to get Brad into the room. While still standing and taking her hand he tells her to watch him and listen to him. He then starts to take her through one of the breathing exercises that he was taught to get calm and not panic about things. As Brad walks in to see what's going on he leaves them to it, because even though he does want to check her over. He knows that if he disturbs them in the middle of the exercise and before she's properly calm, the attack could then up getting worse and they could end up having to put her under again, which is what they don't want to happen. Not only that he can also visibly see that she is concentrating so much on doing the exercise with Tony, she's starting to relax a lot quicker than she probably would've done with a member of the medical team doing it with her, so he feels that it is probably for the best that the two of them go through it together. Once she does finally get settled he then gives them a few more minutes together before he finally goes over and joins them. When he does then join them Tony does the introductions, then just before he starts his examination he let's Tony go through everything with her to fill in any blanks she has, but to also find out what she remembers from everything. Even though she is a bit croaky from having the tube down her throat before being moved and of course the weeks of not having used her voice at all. With hearing his mother's voice for the first time junior decides that he's going to start doing somersaults inside her. Because of the face she pulls and she explains what's going on she adds that even though she did have some awareness of something inside her when she was out of it, and had also heard what Tony had told her the night before. As she woke up she wasn't sure about things, but she certainly knew it now because the baby had just kicked or punched her very hard under her ribs and it hurt like anything. Once again Brad steps to one side to allow them to have a private moment, while Tony then links their hands together and runs it over her bump to show her how big it is, then after finding the spot where he is kicking in he stills their hands over the top of him doing it. Although because of her still not asking about what sex the baby is, he still keeps it to himself about it. At the end of that moment she all of a sudden grabs his arm and says "Have you got Jordan?"

He replies "Stay calm and what is it?"

She answers "All of this was Jordan, he gave me the letters. I know that I was stupid and should have come to you or Gibbs. But I did feel that the powder inside the letters was odd. But I refused that last one Tony; he held me so I couldn't do anything and opened it in front of me to make sure that I breathed it in." As she then bursts into tears, he hugs her and starts to rub her back, as he also tells her quietly to stay calm as he then says to her "But you were found in the classroom and there's nothing on the CCTV to show what happened." She then explains to him that it had happened in the corridor outside her room and can't remember anything else that had happened once she lost consciousness. So most probably it was Jordan that had put her in the classroom afterwards. But how he managed to do it without it showing up on the CCTV she hadn't got a clue. Once she gets settled down again he asks her if she'll be ok if Brad examines her and he goes to the other end of the room to make a call and give Gibbs the good news that she's finally awake. As well as tell him about what she'd just said about Jordan. She says that everything will be ok and they then share a quick kiss without setting a coughing fit off this time. Then as soon as Tony moves to the other end of the room, Brad moves in to do the examination.

Gibbs answers his phone within a couple of rings as soon as he says "Gibbs!" Tony can't contain his joy any longer as he says "She's awake boss!"

Gibbs replies "That's great news Tony, I'm happy for you. So what else is it?"

Tony answers "We need to check the corridor CCTV. She just told me that because she'd got suspicious of the powder in the letters she actually refused to take the last one. So he held her so that she couldn't fight back against him. He then opened it himself and ensured that she breathed everything in. I don't if he somehow did something to fix the CCTV, but she collapsed in the corridor not the classroom where she was found."

Gibbs replies "Ok, I'll get McGee onto it. I'll come in and get a statement when she's up to it."

Tony says "Brad's just examining her now, I'll check with them both but she might be up to it."

Gibbs then says "I know that Brad has wanted as little to do with Jordan as he could. But can you ask him if there's a way we can find out if he had any exposure at the time she fell ill. Because if he forced her to breathe it in, he must have at least breathed in at least some of it himself. Even if it was just enough to do like those first attacks on her where it caused the colds."

Tony replies "I'll ask him. Look she did get a bit upset when she told me about things and I have a feeling that she may ask me about him, so what should I say? As I know that if I say that we've already got him in custody it's going to lead onto how we got suspicious about him and what I don't want her to know about might come out."

Gibbs replies "Just say that you remembered her saying about having problems with him and you mentioned it to us. Then because of you being benched but from what you did tell us we got suspicious about him, especially with some evidence that also came up and we investigated him and that is why we now have him in custody. Let's just hope that Brad can do something to show that he'd got it in his system that last time or that McGee can get something. So that we can finally get him to confess, because Vance came down and told me earlier that Jordan is starting to push for a lawyer so that he can be released and get Damon back into his custody again."

Tony says "That shouldn't happen surely, not with everything that was found at his place?"

Gibbs replies "I seriously doubt that Jordan would ever get his son back again. Not from what has come out since Jordan has been taken into custody anyway."

After that they end the call and Tony goes back over to join Brad and Tia again. He then tells them that Gibbs will be in to take statement from her, but will only do it when she's up to it. Brad says that he will give the 'all clear' for her to do it, but if she starts to get really tired and exhausted then he will call an end to things. With everything he is pleased with her progress and with how everything is sounding. His only warning is that she mustn't push herself to much. Because she is going to find that she does at first become exhausted quite quickly and it will be then when the breathlessness will come on. Plus at all times she must make sure that she gets on the oxygen as soon as she feels like she needs it. Because of her now being awake and from what showed in her blood tests that they took that morning before she woke up, they will make a decision in the morning about moving her to her own private room. Because of her now being awake he's also organizing a bed to be bought in there for Tony and he will also make the same instruction for when she's moved, as long as the two of them don't get up to anything of course. To which she jokingly answers "Sorry Tony but at the moment I don't think that I've got any energy for something else anyway." To which he just gives her a gentle kiss and tells her that he can understand that. Brad then tells her that he'll also organize it so that she can also have a scan in the morning once they know where she's going to be and that she's a lot more comfortable. So that she can see her baby for the first time, especially as it is now a few weeks since they did the first one. So the baby should now be a bit bigger as well and he doubts that Tony has even shown her the first scan either. But even he can tell from how active they're being as he did the examination, that they're happy that their mom is awake too. She then says "Well I'm glad to be back as I've missed everyone so much." She then takes Tony's hand and adds "Especially my gorgeous husband most of all and sharing everything together after I found out that I was pregnant."

Brad then says "I know that there could still be a chance of some sickness, but count yourself lucky because you have managed to miss out on all of that. But at least you can now share everything from now on together."

As Tony says wistfully "That we can." He then bends down and they start kissing again. Brad then leaves them saying as he goes "Just be careful you two. I don't want any more breathlessness attacks again!"

After breaking the kiss Tony starts to stroke her hair and says quietly to her "So while we're on our own do you want to see our baby before the live show tomorrow? And the other question is do you also want to know what we're having?"

She replies "I would like to see them. But I have a feeling that from feeling them as I was becoming more aware, and the way that someone is being at the moment. Plus if they keep kicking me under the ribs the way they are, they will be in trouble when they finally get out of here. I think that we're going to be having a little boy?"

He then doesn't say anything to her, but takes the scan picture out of his wallet and hands it to her. As she takes it from him and has a look, she starts to feel really emotional as she starts to run her thumb on it. When she then spots the 'baby DiNozzo' written on it, it's her undoing as she then bursts into happy tears. He then puts his hand on top of the one she has on top of the picture, kisses her on the forehead and whispers "You're right because this is our son."

As she smiles in between the tears she says "And I bet you're already calling him junior?"

He replies "I only actually did it the other night because of the look on your face and I guessed that he was going a bit mad in there. When I got up for a feel he was going crazy. So I called him junior as I told him that he would be in trouble with you if he kept it up when you woke up. Then of course after doing it I thought oh lord I'm turning into my dad already."

She says "I don't think you are and I don't think that you will be anything like your dad. If you want to we can decide now on a name and then keep it just between us until he's born. I don't mind if he's a junior as well, but if he isn't I do think that he ought to have his dad's name somewhere in it."

He replies "And I would like that too. I was also thinking earlier today that we should perhaps in a way pay tribute to those that bought us together by giving him his grandfather's name. So if he has your dad's name and then mine and dads, he still has my name in there. I also promise you that because of what has happened. I will be around as long as you need me to be. Because I have been right here by your side throughout all of this, and it wasn't just because of being benched from the case. I took some compassionate leave so I could be here for as long as you need me. Especially with having gone through at least some of this myself, I know how hard things can get at times. I also know that with your pregnancy it may end up getting a lot harder for you at times. I'm here for you and I always will be. So if there is anytime that you feel you can't breathe, don't go through it on your own and panic because I will help you through it.

She says "I know that you will be. And I think that you could certainly say that we're here in sickness for each other, especially when we've both ended up with the same illness. I just wish that I knew the reason why he did it and how he got the means to do it."

They then hear a voice say from the other end of the room "And I promise that we will find everything out for you." When they both turn round it is of course Gibbs. When he gets to them he gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead and adds "And it's so nice to see you awake finally."

She replies with a grin "It's nice to be back with you all again, because I've missed you all so much."

He says "And we've missed you just as much too. So are you very sure that you want to do this"

She answers "I'm very sure. Tony I know that you've not called dad yet to tell him I'm awake. And I know that he will want to come straight in as soon as you do call him. So can you please ask him to bring the Jordan box in with him? As I'm sure that Gibbs will find it useful." So with that he gives her a kiss and like before disappears to the other end of the room leaving she and Gibbs alone. When he comes back to join them again she explains that her dad kept the box for her because of her thinking that the problem with Jordan was over. But she had instructed her dad to keep it safe for her just in case the problems started up again. So that anyone who was investigating him would have the evidence. Not only that due to certain circumstances and the school district governors siding with Jordan. The only injunction that she could get out on him was one where he wasn't allowed anywhere near her out of school hours. Plus during school hours he just wasn't allowed anywhere near any of her personal property. Which was why she thought that perhaps it could have been the reason why he struck in the corridor, so that it wouldn't be considered as personal property or space? Although with saying that she wasn't exactly sure where they would stand because of the first two letters being on her desk. With that Gibbs tells her not to worry about it because they will get it all sorted out and would deal with it all.

By the time she gets the statement finished she is exhausted, so Gibbs tells her that he'll leave her to have a rest. As Tony is outside talking to her dad and they're on their own in the room, so just before he leaves her. She says "I hope that this isn't getting too personal, but I'm not sure if I was dreaming or what it was. But all I know is that after I collapsed my mom kept telling me that I was going to be ok and that I was safe. Later on she was joined by some of my other relatives and things that I had loved very much. But there were also a couple of strangers who I think I might guess who they were. They told that I was to tell you that they're always with you. I also had one very insistent little girl who made me promise to always look after you and make sure that you're always apart of our family." As she then takes his hand she then adds "But you know that you will always be apart of our family and don't tell Tony that you know this. But you will always be an extra grandfather to our son and to any more children that we may have."

As they then hug he says close to her ear "It will be a great honour to be apart of your family and grandfather to your son and other children you may have. I also know that some of what you saw was real. Because there have been times when Shannon and Kelly have been with me. So I have a feeling that they know you're like family to me and will be around you too. I'm also not surprise that you had an insistent little girl on at you. Because Kelly could certainly be like that at times." She's also glad that the other's are not there, as she can tell that he's pretty emotional. Once they finish hugging he kisses her on the forehead and then adds "Now just promise me that you will let us all look after you. I know that it will be hard. But once you do get out of here I don't want you to make yourself ill again and end up back in here again. As the only time I want to see you back in here again is for the birth of my grandson. Plus try not to worry about Jordan because we do have him in custody. And I promise you that I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that he stays put in there. Not only that I am going to make sure that legal will get to court first thing in the morning to make sure that the injunction you have on Jordan is made into a full protective order. I'm also going to make sure that it's also extended to protect all of you. I know that it's going to be hard for him to try and get at you while you're in here, but I don't exactly trust him much. We know though that if at any time he tries something he will be in more trouble because of you being the wife of a federal agent, which does include this attack as well. Just promise me that if anything happens like this happen again, you will come straight away to tell me or Tony about it. Rather than keep quiet about it."

She replies "I will do I promise. I was really hoping that he wouldn't take things that far this time. But I do hope that finally it will mean that everything is over with him once and for all now. As I really don't want to be constantly looking over my shoulder or worrying that he might attempt something to get at Tony as well. Even if I know that he can certainly take care of himself. But there is part of me that wonders if Jordan did all of this because of jealousy."

He says "I promise you that we will do everything in our power to make sure that everything against him is airtight, so that he can't find his way out of any of this. Although you may have to be prepared to have to possibly face him in court. Because even though we all know that you didn't want to have anything to do with him. If he manages to persuade his lawyers that his fantasy over you is true. They may then be gunning for you."

She replies "I know. But I also now know that I do have my family around me to support me through everything. Not only that I'm just so happy that dad ended up persuading me to just get away from it all on this vacation. Because when we first ran into Tony and Senior I did really think that all they would be talking about would be business and that I would end up being bored. Returning to the place that I always call my second home though, it bought back all of my memories of all the times that we used to go there to see family and of course the really good memories of being there with mom. The day that me and Tony got together I'd actually gone on my own to the place where me and mom had a final picnic together on the last trip that we'd done together before she passed away. Somehow it made me see that I had needed the vacation and just get away from the whole Jordan situation. Because it somehow came to me that I was ready to take him on and take things further legally if I really needed to. Especially as I was feeling so angry with the education board for taking his side sort of with things. But being in that place also made me see that I was in love with Tony from that first glance and that I wasn't actually using him as a way out of the Jordan situation as well. So that night at dinner together and the way that we couldn't take our eyes off each other. I knew that my feelings for him were real and that I was so very much in love with him. And I know that he will always be there for me through thick and thin, whatever Jordan ends up throwing at us."

He says "And that's how it always will be. Because even if he hasn't been able to get anywhere near you until now. Other than when I've ordered him to go home and get some rest, he's never left your side so to speak. He does love you very much and he will do whatever he can to protect you." As she then lets go of a really big yawn, he then adds as he pats her on the shoulder. "I think that might be my cue to let you get some rest. But remember anytime you want to talk or anything else I'm always here for you. Although to start off with when you get home you may have to call me first. Because I don't want you to come down to the basement until you know that you're going to be ok with the sawdust and things."

As she tiredly replies "Thanks Gibbs." He gets up and kisses her on the forehead and squeezes her hand before walking out. As he's walking away he doesn't see her eyes flutter shut and she is very soon fast asleep. When Tony comes back in again a few minutes later to find her sound asleep, he kisses her lightly on the lips and whispers "I love you Tia and I'm very happy that you're back here again with me." He then sits down in the chair next to the bed and takes her hand in his.

 **A/N: I'm finally back with a new chapter, at last I bet you're all thinking?! I know that I said before that I would be updating a bit quicker from now on and that didn't happen. But now I can say that now I will be able to update everything a bit quicker! The reason being is that it was my birthday last week! And for a present I had my laptop repaired. So it means that I can now get everything typed up quicker than I could with trying to do it all via my tablet! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and everything else! Xxx. D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Unconditional Love**

 **Chapter 6.**

Once again in the next few weeks Tia once again surprises her with the way she makes some big progress in her recovery. Even so there are still some ups and downs to work through. But even with the downs she doesn't let it get her down in any way and it just seems to make her strive even harder to not let whatever it is bring her down. Even Tony realizes that through everything the woman that he originally fell in love with has become an even stronger woman through it all and it's making him fall in love with her all the more. As his mind wanders with thinking about everything he also realizes that during this period it's probably the longest time he's gone without sex, and he finds that he's not actually bothered by it. Although because of the slight undercurrent of sexual tension between the couple he somehow knows it probably won't be long before they do end up attempting something. Especially as they're working towards letting her work towards getting home again gradually. But the thing the two of them are loving the most is that they're now in a private room and have beds to themselves, but it also means they also have their own private bathroom as well. A few nights before as they'd been getting ready for bed they'd been in such close proximity to one another that of course he had a reaction down below to it, so he'd tried to hide it from her. When she'd walked out he didn't think that she'd be back again so he'd then started to bring some relief to himself, but as she walked back in a few minutes later he could see the hungry look in her eyes as she watched what he was doing. Before she then locked the door behind her and took him in a very hungry kiss and as they kissed she batted his hand out of the way and took over to bring him that relief herself.

The pregnancy is also going well and Junior is certainly also making himself known and between them they have now worked out what his kicks and punches mean. When he's happy he does just light fluttery kicks, when he wants some attention he'll kick her hard under the ribs and they know that he does it on purpose because of the way she hates it when he does it and he then gets into trouble when she tells him off for it. Then when he's just being active it comes out as her mixture of soft and hard kicks and punches. For the time being they're also finding that he's doing that around 2-3am in the morning when she's trying to sleep. But they come to the conclusion that it may be because in the early days after she woke up it was around that time when she was awake. As on the night after she woke up, she was asleep but got woken up by a coughing fit starting up and she woke up struggling to breathe. Of course with Tony being there with her he got her onto the oxygen straight away and then got her calmed down once again with the breathing exercises so that she was soon calm once again. Then he helped her to go back to sleep by stroking her face and hair, he then wouldn't move from her side until her breathing had evened out and she was asleep again. He would then remove the oxygen mask before going to get settled once again himself. For a few nights after that the same thing kept happening. Then because of the way Junior decided when it hadn't happened again he would wake her up being active instead, which they jokingly said was because he'd decided that he wanted to be awake at that time so everyone else had to be awake with him as well. When they were both awake with him they'd nearly always get up and have a cup of tea together while both holding her stomach feeling him move around. They'd then talk to him and on a few occasions they'd both also sung to him. On some nights when Tia was feeling particularly tired and she really didn't want to wake up, Tony had awoken to her moaning in her sleep and guessing what it was he'd get up and go to her. He'd then put his hands on her stomach and talk quietly to him without waking her up and would stay until Junior had got himself settled as well. Then there'd be the nights where neither of them would wake up so Junior would then kick her just in the right spot to make her wake up and have to use the bathroom. So she'd take care of thing without waking Tony and after using the bathroom she'd then walk round talking quietly to Junior until he settled and she was able to get into bed and settle again.

The other thing that had happened since her move into her own room as well was that she'd now had a couple of baby scans done. Even though both were very special for the couple, the first one was the most special and the one that got them both the most emotional. So much so Brad got everyone to get her clean and everything and everyone out of the room as soon and as quiet as possible so not to disturb them both and to then leave them alone. Not only that afterwards Tony also surprised her by giving her a baby book which he had already put entries in for the moments that she had missed out on, but now for those moments that the two of them were going to share together.

As she made more and more good progress, especially as she had the determination to get herself fully better by the time of the birth, because right from the moment of finding out that she was pregnant she wanted to have a natural birth. But then because of her breathing situation Brad had warned her that most probably she would have to face having a C-section. But because of her determination to still have that natural birth and her progress in just that first week with just having Tony helping her through everything and helping her to the bathroom when she needed it. They decided to try her out of bed the next week and had her walking up the hospital corridor. On the first few times she didn't get very far before she needed to stop and have some oxygen. But then towards the end of the week she managed to make it to the half way point and the next day did the whole corridor. For her first attempt at a bit longer walk they allowed Tony to take her out into the garden and for her to be outside for the first time in months. The two of them took things slowly and she had rests when she needed it, but they did manage to make it. When she also first went out of the door into the open air she took some welcome fresh deep breaths of air, because feeling the sun and light breeze on her skin made her realize just how much she had missed it, even with having been out of it for some of the time.

At the end of that first month they then attempted stairs for the first time and she managed to do about half of the stair case. Not only that when Brad told her that if by the end of that week she could mange to do the full stair case, not only would he be taking the threat of her having to have the C-section of her record. They would also start to look into the journey of getting her back home again once and for all. To start off with she would only be allowed to go home once a week and then building it up to longer. Once she proved that she could cope being back home without any hospital visits unless they were in for a check up or a baby related appointment he would give permission for her full release home. So of course because of Brad laying out that challenge on her, at the end of the week she not only did the full stair case once she had to go and do it twice! So when Brad came to see her later that afternoon he told her that not only had he taken the C-section threat off the record they were going to be sending her home for the first time on Monday to return on the Tuesday morning, unless of course something happened that had to warrant her return back to hospital early of course. Because of them being so happy about it she and Tony went and had a celebration meal in the hospital canteen together, then after that they got into some naughty things in the bathroom as they shared a bath together. Because of what they had got up to when she got into hers he sat at her side stroking her hair and whispered in her ear that they could get up to a bit more when she got home, and of course when she was up to things fully. Plus they would also have to get rid of her dad as well, but as she fell asleep she murmured that most probably her dad would go and make himself scarce anyway.

With the case itself for a couple of weeks or so they seemed to get into a bit of a stalemate with Jordan's lawyers, as they were trying to say that they hadn't got enough evidence on him and were pushing for both his release and for Damon to be returned to him. But Gibbs being Gibbs stood his ground and told them that they had got plenty of evidence and that there was also more to come. Then in that same week as Tia got her good news about starting her journey towards getting home again. McGee finally managed to make headway with the CCTV footage. Not only could he prove that Jordan had cornered her in the corridor on that fateful day and that he had also dragged her into the classroom where she'd been found. He also found that he'd got a new admiration for Tia as well. Because of the way that she fought back or attempted to. Not only that he also noticed it when she had attempted to stab him with the scissors that she'd got in her hand as he'd cornered her as she was changing the wall display outside the classroom. Even though the stab hadn't been hard enough on him for her to be able to get away from him. He realized that it had actually been hard enough for him to have required hospital treatment on the wound, but that it would have certainly scarred him as well, which then sent Bishop out on searching out the hospital where he had got treated. Although he knew that the thing that would always haunt him would be the look of fear through the incident on Tia's face. And even though Abby had got very upset herself when she viewed the footage. With her help they were also able to tell that Jordan had looked in the cameras direction with pride on his face and had said that she and Tony would never be together now as she'd be found too late and that they would never find that very CCTV footage either. Of course after Abby seeing it Gibbs also made it a vow that no-one else would ever see that footage especially Tony and Tia themselves, unless of course it did reach a point where there was going to be no getting round it. Not only that about mid week as well they got some important information out of Damon as well. As because of the way he had gone into shock with what had happened they'd been advised to just take everything very slowly with him. But he'd managed to give a description of a man that had kept coming round with packages for his father. Not only that he also told them about his uncle Lawrence regularly coming round to give his father lessons on how to do more advance things on the computer. They had then arrested Lawrence and of course at first he had kept his mouth shut. But as always Gibbs had of course finally broken him and he'd admitted his part in everything. Because of what he'd shown Jordan how to hack into the CCTV feed so that Jordan could remove what he had done and of course show that he had gone and broken the restraining order on him. After being charged he also handed over a copy of the programme that he'd also given to Jordan to do the job with. So between Abby and McGee working together on things they could separate everything out to show where the footage had been hacked and how it had all been put together with the false footage. Because of the way it had also shown his other attempts in trying to corner Tia and the obvious breaking of the restraining order. After seeing it Gibbs was so angry that he'd gone storming out of the Navy Yard and ended up going home and into the basement to find something that he could take his anger out on.

Because of the way Gibbs had gone storming off Abby and McGee had got so concerned about him that they ended up calling Tony and just telling him about the way he'd stormed off. He'd then left Tia's side and had gone to find him and of course found Gibbs in the basement. After finally talking and getting him calmed down Gibbs did give him something of an explanation. And he replied that at least it did bring Tia now some explanation into where her missing things had gone, because she had been moaning about things going missing that she knew were on or in her desk. With that Gibbs asked him if there was any chance that Tia would be able to remember what had gone missing and could get a list together. As they could then get back into Jordan's house again to specifically look for that stuff.

Of course when the application for the search warrant went in Jordan's lawyers of course fought it, but in the end they of course did get the warrant. With this second search of the place. Not only did it bring fruit to them with them finding everything that had been on the list that Tia had given to Tony. But it also bought them some new evidence. Because it gave them some clues as to who had supplied the Y pestis to Jordan and the person that Jordan had described to them.

 **A/N: So here's a new update for you which I hope that you will enjoy! Changed the rating for this story because of the content in this chapter and for the next couple as well! I'm also sorry to say that the next chapter is also the penultimate one, but I will wait to mark this story as complete until the next chapter is done and up! Don't worry I am currently working on the next stage of Tony and Tia's lives so you should get more soon when this one is done! Thank you once again everyone for all of your follows, favourites and reviews I do really enjoy getting them all! xxx. D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Unconditional Love**

 **Chapter 7.**

Finally as Tia enters her eighth month of pregnancy she is allowed home for good. Although she is very happy of course because of now being so heavily pregnant she is moaning quite a lot and wishing that he was out of her. But even with a couple of false alarms while she was in hospital they know that he still isn't ready to come into the world yet. Over Tony returning to work he has done so, but is only on desk duty, partly so that he isn't stuck at a crime scene if she does go into labour. But also because of all the leaps and bounds they've been making in the case it's been difficult to judge over if it's safe for him to be there with Jordan's lawyers saying that he'd had a chance of tampering with evidence because of being in the same building. But for now he's quite enjoying just being on light duties because it means he get's home at a decent hour in the evenings, not only that he can also get home and have some lunch with Tia as well.

On that very first day that she came home in the build up to her coming home permanently, as they both packed up for it the couple were both feeling slightly nervous as well as exited that they were building to getting her home for good. That morning before bringing her home Tony quickly pops home so that he can lock the nursery up so that she doesn't see it because he wants her to have the surprise on the day that she is officially home for good. But he also wants to put her journal away once again, because he had been carrying it around with him still just in case she had decided that she did actually want it with her. Although as he puts it back from where it came from he has a feeling that she'll probably know that he did actually have it on him or that he'd moved it and may kill him for it. As he goes round the house he finds himself becoming reflective about the last few months and how much they'd been through as a couple, but a bit of anger also starts to creep in as well. Because of how much the two of them had missed out on their early married life together in their new house. As well as how much of the early pregnancy days they also missed out on as a couple. Most of all of course he is happy that his wife is now well and truly on the road to recovery and at least when she does finally get home for good, they can at least share the end of her pregnancy together and new life with their son when he does eventually decide to come along. As well as hopefully get the whole Jordan situation sorted out once and for all, over and done with. Most of all though he knows that they have and will come out of this as a really strong couple, and if they can get through all of this together, then in the future they can get through anything that gets thrown at them. After doing all of that and heading back to the hospital again to pick her up, he finds himself feeling very happy that he is getting the chance to bring her home again, even if it just for the one day.

On the drive home he can tell that Tia is feeling very happy about heading for home, but he can also tell that she is also feeling a bit apprehensive about things as well and wondering if she can manage to do it on her own without ending up back in hospital once again. When they do finally get home after opening the front door, he surprises her as he carries her over the threshold. Not only that it also makes him happy to hear her laugh and giggle at him doing it, even with her also warning him to be careful of his back with her now being so heavy.

After putting her down on her feet again, they kiss and as they break apart he whispers in her ear "Welcome home even if it is just for today." And she then whispers back to him "Thank you." Before the two of them begin on a silent journey around the house with them holding hands, with Tia leading the way round looking at it with new eyes because of not having been home for so long. When they get into the bedroom with her free hand she runs her fingers over the covers, as Tony spots her wry smile as she does it, he guesses that she's probably thinking about all the times the two of them made love in that bed, especially when she then moves her hand from the bed to rub over her bump. When they finally finish their journey round the house she goes to sit on the sofa in the lounge as he tells her that he's going to make them a drink. As he comes back with the drinks he finds himself starting to feel emotional as he stands in the doorway watching her rub her bump and quietly telling junior that this is one more step for her getting home for good and promises him that he will always have a happy home with his mom and dad, along with any other brothers or sisters that they may have for him as well. Because of her having also laid down on the sofa while he was out of the room, he then lays down with her after he puts the coffees down on the table and they cuddle up together. After joining her he also slips his hand under her top to have some skin to skin contact with her along with feeling junior kicking away inside her. As they both lay there thinking they also think about how good it's feeling that even if it is just for one day, for the first time in a long time they can actually be a couple in their own home at last. Because even though the two of them have always had a very touchy feely kind of relationship and kind of turn things down with what they do when their in public, they still somehow always end up holding hands or having their arms round each other. But even when the two of them are at home together it's just the same with the way they have to cuddle up in some way at times. And when they eat together they had to sit so that their knees would touch under the table and would also end up holding hands as they ate as well. Quite a few times people had told them that it was just because they were in the honeymoon period of their relationship and they would soon stop doing it. But it had never left the two of them and why it was Tony found it so hard that he couldn't touch her in any way while she was in isolation. Plus their sex life had also been so good, but even Tony had guessed that it may tail off a bit once junior had arrived. Most of all though with each day that passed he knew that he was falling more and more in love with his wife if it was in any way at all possible.

For most of that first day home for her the two of them just enjoyed having a really quiet time together and enjoying being on their own, without being disturbed by doctors and nurses walking in the room or being in the at times noisy and crowded corridors of the hospital. That night they also cooked together for the first time in a very long time for them and for both it was also very nice to be able to eat a very nice home cooked meal, rather than it being hospital food.

It was also that night that he also got found out about him having had her journal. Because after they'd had their food he said that he'd get on with the clearing up and then he would bring them both a drink in. Rather than heading for the lounge she knew that to mark the occasion of her being home she wanted to write an entry in there for the day. Of course when she goes to the place that she kept it in, she knew that it had been moved. So when he all of a sudden hears her yell "Tony!" Along with the tone of voice that she uses as she does it he automatically thinks "Oh oh, I'm in trouble!" Although when he does finally get to her he's a bit confused by the look she has on her face. Because some of the look says that she's angry, but as he sees the glint in her eye he can see that there is also a look of mischievousness there as well. When he first gets to her as well he also stays just standing in the doorway looking, so she then crooks her finger at him indicating to go to her. When he gets close enough to her she reaches round and gives him a slap on the ass, as she then tries to say angrily, but somehow it doesn't come out that way because of the humour coming out in her voice as well "Anthony DiNozzo you read my journal didn't you?" So he then decides to play along with her, so he kneels down on the floor next to her with his head down, with a very ashamed look on his face, making sure that he also keeps his eyes down. Because he knows that if he's going to play along with her he'll never stay serious and do it if he can see her face. Not only that he also had to admit that he quite liked the way she slapped him on the ass as well, especially as no woman in the past had slapped him that way either. Yes he'd had a few slaps to the face from women in the past when he'd ended a relationship, which was why he'd ended up not doing it face to face any longer and tried to mostly do it by phone or just ignoring them until they got the message that things were over. So he was actually finding it pretty hot and sexy, especially as it was his wife that had done it to him. So to then carry on the rouse even more he replied shamefully and full of remorse along with it "I'm sorry, yes I did. To start off with I did it because I missed you so much and somehow it felt like I could actually hear your voice in my head. Then as we started to struggle with the case and didn't have any clues as to where it was going, I started to look at it differently and was trying to see the clues in there. Plus I also knew that under normal circumstance they would have been the ones looking at it and I didn't want them reading your own private thoughts. Gibbs sent me home the night you had the heart attack and it was that night that I found the Jordan connection and somehow it became a comfort to me. Then after that I carried it around with me for a while when you woke up, just in case you decided that you wanted to write in it again. I snuck it back again earlier and hoped that you wouldn't notice it."

She then cups his chin to make him look at her and says "I'm glad that you did find the Jordan connection and that the others didn't get to see it. I knew it had been moved, even if it was so very close to where it had been, but it just wasn't quite close enough. Not only that because of the way that you'd been carrying it around with you, it's started to smell a bit like you too." She then pauses and adds "Look Tony in the past I've always been very private about my journal." As he then goes to speak, she puts her finger on his lips to stop him and then says "But we're husband and wife now, so most of the stuff that will go into it we'll probably end up talking about it anyway, so I don't honestly mind if you do end up looking at it. But you must promise me that if you do look at it, then whatever is in there must stay just between us."

She then removes her finger from his lips and he says "I promise you that everything in there will just stay between us, I love you and I will never ever tell your secrets." As she then takes her hand away from his chin, he gets up from the floor, he then pulls her up from the sofa and put's his hand under her chin to cup it as he then adds "Especially when it also stuff about our sex life. What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom."

As he waggles his eyebrows at her mischievously she then adds to his remark "Although with the two of us at times you can say that we haven't even made it to the bedroom!"

He does one of his million watt smiles as he replies "I know, but I have to say that I think one of my favourite times for that to happen was right here in front of the fire."

She then smiles at her own memory of that moment, which had happened not long after they'd moved into the house, as they were making out on the sofa and it being a chilly night they had lit the real fire. He had then surprised her when he'd stopped things to chuck the cushions on the floor in front of the fire from sofa and built a kind of nest for them; he'd then gone and dimmed the lights so that the room was then mostly filled with the firelight. He'd then come back to help her onto the floor where the making out had continued, until it had built to them just slowly undressing one another and making love. That night not only had Tia loved the feel of the warmth of the fire on her skin, but she had loved the way the firelight had flickered on both of their bodies as they made love there, in fact she had felt that it had been one of the most special nights that the couple had had together. With the memories of that night going through her head, he takes her in an intense kiss which she knows instantly where it is leading to, especially when his hands start to roam her body. When he breaks the kiss and whispers close to her ear with a slight growl "So let's go and make some new entries to put in that book." It sends a shiver down her spine, especially as he starts to add some nips to her neck, making her groan at the contact, as he then finally takes her hand and leads her up to the bedroom. When they get there they just take their time over stripping each other of their clothes, before he scoops her up into his arms and lays her down gently on the bed. Enjoying the moment of being together and alone for the first time since the night they made love to celebrate the news of her just finding out that she was pregnant. Her emotions also seem to take her a bit by surprise because she is so happy to finally be home with the man she loves very much, even if she does still have a long way to go to her full recovery.

On the day that she does finally get home for good, as they arrive home and pull into the driveway, when she spots the big 'Welcome home' banner on the front of the house surrounded by balloons. They turn and smile at each other as he says "Sorry, I did tell Abby not to go mad with things."

She shrugs as she takes his hand and says "Don't worry as I told her exactly the same thing, but I think that I knew that she wouldn't listen."

After that the two of them get out of the car and walk to the front door with him having his arm over her shoulders and hers round his waist. As soon as the key is turned in the lock and the door is only a very tiny bit open, even though they both expect it, they still manage to jump as everyone yells "Surprise!" at them as they walk inside. After that the night then seems to become a mixture of a welcome home party for Tia as well as a baby shower.

As the night comes to an end and everyone slowly drifts away to their own homes leaving just Tia, Tony, her dad and Gibbs. Tony finally hands her the key to the door of the bedroom that he'd not been letting her go into. After they go upstairs, she unlocks the door and then opens it a little bit, before Tony puts his hands over her eyes and then slowly guides her into the room. When they finally stop in the middle of the room he says quietly into her ear "This is my welcome home surprise for you." Before he then removes his hands from her eyes.

Taking in the sight of the room for the first time and seeing the nursery for their baby, it's exactly how she pictured it in her mind how she wanted it to be, as well as of course it being a very boy orientated room. As she goes round the room looking at it all, she runs her fingertips on all of the wooden furniture, and then as she runs them over the top of a wooden rocking chair and cot rail, she turns and says to Gibbs "You made all of this for us?" He just nods at her with a smile on his face, which makes her happy emotions finally break and as she heads towards him, she gives him a hug and says in between the tears "Thank you, it's beautiful and perfect. This is just as I imagined it and I love it." Before then going to hug and kiss Tony who says "Well I know that we would have done this together otherwise, but with what happened to you I was worried that you wouldn't be able to cope with the smell of paint and things, so I thought that I'd do it how I thought that we'd both like it. And I haven't let anyone else come in here either, so the secret of us having a boy is still with me, Gibbs and your dad."

She sighs and says with a brilliant smile "Well I do really love it, as will our son when he's here."

Following Tia getting home, Tony has another couple of weeks off before he returns to work again, but to only being on desk duty only. Not that Tia can really do all that much at home though because of being so big and heavy as she enters her last few weeks of pregnancy. In her final examination a couple of weeks later they also find out that he has turned himself round and his head is also engaged, so now it's just down to a waiting game in waiting for him to decide when he wants to be born. The only other problem with him also having turned himself round is that when he's being really active, Tia is starting to get painful ribs from where he keeps kicking her.

A few days before he decides that he wants out they have their third false alarm, luckily though it happens not long after she and Tony have had their evening meal, so at least the two of them are together. It just gets to the point where she's thinking that this time it might be the real thing, especially when she has a really strong contraction, which has been a lot more painful to what she's had before. But once again after that one they start to peter out again and eventually stop.

By the time she does finally go into labour Tia quite welcomes it, especially as she also a week and a half overdue, and that time has been very hard on her because once again Junior decides that he's going to be really active again during the wee small hours of a morning, so she's feeling very tired and fed up with not being able to move much with being so big and everything just seeming to also ache as well. On the first morning he wakes her up she ends up just lying there on her back with her hands on her stomach willing him to stop what he's doing. But when Tony wakes by himself an hour later and sees her wide awake, he suggests that they just go for a walk round downstairs which is what they do. Then after that he gets them a hot drink which they then have together cuddled up on the sofa. By the time they go back up to bed again junior has thank goodness settled himself down once again. Then on the night before things finally happen junior ends up waking Tony first, because of the way he'd got his hand over the bump as they slept, he gets wacked with a very big kick and when things eventually wake Tia as well they end up doing as they previously did with the walking round and having a drink.

With them having been up during the early hours on the day that she goes into labour when Tony wakes her as he's getting ready to go to work, she finds that her back is aching like crazy, not only that she has a bit of a strange feeling with the butterflies in her stomach that something is going to end up happening that day, but she also has a kind of relieved feeling wash over her as well. So when Tony kisses her and says "goodbye" before he leaves the house, he also tells her to get some rest because of having already been awake so early. She does manage to go back to sleep again and when she wakes again a couple of hours later, it's a very strong contraction that actually wakes her up. She then sits up and does some deep breathing through it, and then when she is finally able to stand up she thinks to herself "oh well here we go!" And then finds herself saying a silent prayer that both she and Junior will be ok and that he will arrive safely to them all.

 ** **A/N: Here we go with the penultimate chapter and I know that I've been rotten to you in leaving you on a bit of a cliff-hanger! But I did have a play around with this chapter because of it seeming to come up a bit short, then trying it with the final chapter to this it was coming out a bit long, so I decided that it might be a bit easier to split them up even though they both might come up a bit short! Anyway all the usual thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews, I do really appreciate getting them all! xxx. D.****


End file.
